edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cara
Created by IvyTheHedgehog *will be continued later* General Info Full Name: Caroline Jennifer Parks Alias: Cara Age: 13 Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Birthplace: Ressington, a city approx. 1 hour away from PeachCreek. Religion/Beliefs: Atheist, but also believes in the after life, ghosts and reincarnation Relations Known Relatives: Her biological parents are unknown, but she has a younger sister called Chloe Friends: Double D, Nazz, Danielle, Ed Christen Neutral: Kevin, Johnny Rivals: Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy Enemies: Kankers Love Interest: Unknown, but she has said that she has a crush on someone Appearence Skin Colour: Peachy colour, I guess Hair Colour: Blond Hair Style/Length: Shoulder Length, slightly curly with a little bit covering her right eye Attire: Dark Hot Pink Turtleneck, Blue jeans, Purple trainers. Dark Hot pink and purple winter coat, matching hat, purple gloves and scarf, dark purple boots, blue jeans (winter outfit) Backstory She was born in Ressington, and lived with her parents and younger sister until she was 12, then she was taken away from her divorced mother due to Child Neglect and was adopted. She moved to PeachCreek but didn't really talk to anyone except Danielle, whom was already her friend. She only started to be more social when Eddy scammed her and she lost the last of her pocket money, and she pushed him into a locker. She eventually became more social, and made friends with Double D and Ed, she would hang in the Library with Double D after school sometimes. When she made friends with Nazz, and met Kevin, Kevin told her to stop her friendship with Ed and Double D, unless she wanted to be a dork. She didn't stop her friendship with them, but stopped hanging out with them to have fun with Nazz and Kevin, much to Double D and Ed's dissapointment. She only started to hang out with them again when she realised that leaving her best friends was wrong. She is still friends with Nazz, but rarely hangs out with her because she isn't very fond of Kevin. She really doesn't like Eddy, but some people say that she has a crush on him, which she doesnt. Other Personality She is a very nice and kind girl, although she has a bad temper and can sometimes have violent outbursts (which is rare). She is pretty generous and likes to make friends, but she gets put into bad terms with people because of her anger issues. She is somewhat crazy, messing around and joking around, acting like an idiot most of the time. She also backchats a lot, and likes to catch people out and make them look stupid, especially Eddy and Sarah. But she isn't mean or a bully, she only does it because she doesn't like those people. She doesn't have an ego or anything, in fact she hates people with egos. Despite her anger issues, which she can control, and her rare violent outbursts, Cara is a nice and funny girl. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female characers